At present, as electrophotographic photosensitive members for use in a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus, organic electrophotographic photosensitive members (hereinafter also simply referred to as “electrophotographic photosensitive member”) containing organic photoconductive substances are mainly used. Among the above, a laminated type (function separation type) electrophotographic photosensitive member whose properties are improved by separating functions required for the electrophotographic photosensitive member in a plurality of layers are mainly used.
As a method of producing the laminated type electrophotographic photosensitive member, a method is generally used which includes dissolving functional materials in an organic solvent to prepare a coating liquid, and then applying the coating liquid onto a support. PTL 1 discloses forming a charge transporting layer using a coating liquid prepared by dissolving constituent materials (a charge transporting substance, a binder resin) of a charge transporting layer in an organic solvent.